


Finding a forgotten family

by ACrazyFangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I just love Angus McDonald, Its a family au, angus is Blupjeans son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrazyFangirl/pseuds/ACrazyFangirl
Summary: It is when they found out about Angus's family with the Voidfish's juice of knowledge and Taako found the boy detective is a lot closer then he is suspected. A lot closer





	Finding a forgotten family

Taako never really understood why it was so easy being around Angus, he understood there was a mentor- mentee sort of relationship but as soon as he met Angus on the Rockport limited he met someone that felt like family. For the first time, not like the family he had with Magnus and Merle- that was a much more friend family and it didn’t mean less but Taako felt like he needed to protect Angus McDonald, there is a connection.  
And then Angus made him macarons, terrible tasteless macarons and then Lup was burned into the walls. A name, or a noun, well a name is a noun but it meant nothing to the pair though deep inside something did and then, well let’s just say Lucretia found it after the pair had fled the scene and broke down in tears so close to finding Taako and Angus and just apologise.

Then they were sat in Lucretia’s office and everything came rushing back. Barry and Lup deciding to have children and then the rest of the team helping them figure out how. It was quite simple with the use of the Animus bell, probably the one useful thing that  
“Mum,” he whispers looking at Taako sort of worried, sort of scared, sort of like half his hit points had just been taken away from me.  
“No! Lup, fuck. I had, I have a sister,” says Taako, “twin sister. Shit.”  
“Taako!” Lucretia yells her face running with tears, “Angus. I am so sorry, your sister- your mum. This wasn’t meant to happen.”  
“You, you know that, what would have happened if one of us grew up by ourselves. At least Lup and I had each other, Ango had no one. Don’t tell me who you put him with because I don’t want to know,” says Taako hugging his nephew, “he is a bluejeans now.”  
“I am still a McDonald,” says Angus carefully, “this. This, I still don’t have a family, I just have closure. I guess, the case of my family.”  
“I mean Barry is here,” says Magnus, “like actual Barry Bluejeans.”  
“I don’t trust him,” says Taako, “I don’t trust Lucretia, my trust in you two are dwindling. I have nothing except Angus and I will be damned if some Bluejeans who was a lich and therefore could remember him takes him away.”  
“You don’t mean that,” says Barry.  
“I mean that,” replies Taako, “unless you are my sister, I am not trusting anyone with Ango.”

“The hunger,” says Lucretia pointing outside the dome.  
“I don’t care,” says Taako, “Ango. I love you, just pass me the umbrastuff.”  
The little detective passes the elf the umbrastaff, he looks at it, “well this is the only way I am going to get Lup back.”  
“Sir,” asks Angus.  
With his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling and showing some emotions and then the umbrastaff is broken and then he sees a robed figure.  
“You’re dating the grim reaper!” Lup announces.  
“Lup!” Barry says.  
“Hey, did you just forget about me Taako,” she asks, not even really noticing the boy still squashed in my arms.  
“No,” he says, “I didn’t forget about you.”  
“So why didn’t you let me out,” she answers, “no don’t answer me where is Angus.”  
“Here,” says Angus extracting himself out of his uncles arms.  
“Oh, you have grown up a bit, where. Angus, I am so sorry,” she says.  
“It is okay mum, Lup,” he says not quite sure what to call her.  
“Wait,” says Lup, “Lucretia.”

The director turns around.  
“How come the hunger is coming, where is Cap’n Port,” she says scanning the room, “what did. Taako, how are we going to the hunger. It has been ten years.”  
“Mango,” says Taako, “who do you want to go with.”  
“You,” he says finally, “I want to stay with you Taako.”  
“Taako,” repeats Lup sadly, “he wants to be with Taako.”  
“Don’t beat yourself over it,” he says.  
“Can we stop playing happy families and start trying to fight the hunger,” asks Lucretia.  
“We could just leave, go on the Starblaster,” says Davenport, “we could take Angus with us.”  
“No,” says Davenport.  
Magnus is talking to Fisher, or baby Fisher, the Fisher that was in Lucretia’s office and then he takes it and tries to leave the room, to give this Fisher to the original Fisher.  
“You’re going to go tell the world, like what you did on your home planet,” says Magnus gently soothing the little voidfish.

Angus looks at Taako who is playfighting with Lup, something about the umbrastaff.  
“Fuck, Magnus,” says Lucretia as she spots the other Bureau members fall with the knowledge.  
“It’s going to the entire planer system,” says Merle who was talking to Davenport, everything they had ever had, between them had been taken away from them for ten years.  
“Hell, at least everyone will be able to see the hunger,” says Davenport, “they will get to see what is killing them.”  
“No, we aren’t leaving, I have kids,” says Merle, “we have lives here Davenport.”  
“Well, we might as well, fight. We have lived long enough lives,” says Barry- finally his eyes break from his family.

And they win, they win and then they are sat in the Starblaster.  
“Angus,” says Lup, “I want to hug you.”  
“I know Miss Lup,” he says, “you are my mum.”  
“You don’t have to call me Miss Lup, you don’t have to call me mum at least just call me Lup,” she says quietly.  
“Look, Lup, its been twelve years, you barely know me,” he says, “I think. I think I am going to go home. Is that alright?”  
“Who have you been living with?” Barry asks.  
“I used to be with an orphanage and then I was shunted around people. Well I thought they were family,” he says, “I was going to meet my ‘grandfather’ when I met Taako, Merle and Magnus.”  
“Because Lucretia learnt nothing about our childhood,” says Taako finally.  
Angus shrugs a little and excepts Magnus’s hot chocolate and yawns against Taako’s red cape, the elf swirls it off and unto his nephew’s shoulders before placing him on the sofa and explaining quietly that he will just be with his sister.  
“Thanks for looking after him,” says Lup, “it is just a shame we never got the family we wanted.”  
“Yeah,” says Taako watching the detective read some books, his own Caleb Cleveland novel- caught up in the blanket of Taako’s cloak and the mug of hot chocolate.

“Shame about his childhood,” says Barry.  
“You should have watched over him,” says Lup angrily, “at least you could remember him.”  
“Lucretia did good hiding him,” he says finally, “I missed you and I missed Angus, so much. I missed Angus so much.”  
“I, I don’t, don’t beat yourself over it Barry,” calls Angus, “you both tried.”  
“Yeah,” says Lup, “you grew up so fast though.”  
“I am half elf aren’t I?”  
“Yeah,” says Lup carefully, “not a common sight here.”  
Angus shrugs, “it’s a fairly segregated plane.”  
Lup looks over at him and noticing that he is starting to nod off, she carefully extracts the hot chocolate and book, she flicks through it.  
“God, he is a nerd just like you Barry,” she says, “now am I going to get a new hot bod like you.”  
“I will create one,” says Barry.

“Krav!” Taako says, “Kravitz. He is my nephew.”  
“Angus,” asks the Grim Reaper, “hey Lup Barry, my boss wants to talk to you.”  
“You can’t, you can’t take them away from me and Ango,” says Taako, “not now.”  
“No, Taako I wouldn’t dare, but the Raven Queen,” says Kravitz, “they are liches.”  
“Nah, babe I have got this handled,” says Lup, “Ango, Angus, you okay with Taako.”  
“Don’t go again,” he yawns, “don’t leave me alone again.”  
“My Queen wont come into the plane,” says Kravitz.  
“Yeah, but if you think that I am going to just leave my son again,” says Barry angrily, “its been a decade.”  
“She isn’t going to arrest you, she wants you to be a reaper like me,” says Kravitz, “you will be gone for ten minutes. Maybe an hour.”  
“Nice,” he answers, “well Ango, are you still okay now I am coming back.”  
“Yep, I am off to bed,” says Angus hugging Taako and his parents.

“We should head off before he wakes back up,” says Lup, “and then you can start creating a new body for me.”  
Barry nods and then Kraviz disappears from them leaving the three adventurers behind.  
“That was weird, tell me this is all weird,” says Merle, “Davenport, Davenport and I.”  
“We all saw it Merle,” says Magnus hugging the little dwarf, “it seems to be alright you and Dad’n’port.”  
“Dadnport?”  
“I, we did good right?” Taako asks, “I think, we did good?”  
“Yeah buddy, we just gave Angus his family back, our family is back together,” says Magnus.

Taako nods a little and then announces he is off to bed finding his room in the Starblaster, somehow easily navigating the ship and finding the two bed room separated by the small corridor which offshot from the main corridor with the bedrooms. Lup had stuck her name happily, well there names were already on the brass nameplates next to the door but she had covered it in bright paint and glitter.  
“Hey Sir, I hope you didn’t mind,” says Angus, as Taako pushes his sister’s door open, Angus laid tucked up in her bed in one of his t-shirts which he had leant her a decade ago.  
“Call me Taako Angus, you should be asleep,” he says, “we are going to do some work tomorrow. You okay for that.”  
Angus nods and rolls on his side, “I am really tired.”  
“You should sleep Ango, I am next door if you need me,” he says, “just push it open and wake me up if you need.”

Angus nods and sleeps, Taako waits, lightly meditating till his nephew is asleep before going to his own room and smiling.  
“Where is Angus,” Lup asks as she sits in his room, “Barry is with Kravitz.”  
“Angus is in your room, he is okay Lup, you got your body back,” he says, “we need, to have some twin time.”  
“Yeah, the Raven Queen was nice,” Lup answers.  
Taako hugs his twin and they start sobbing into each others shoulder about everything and then Angus pushes the door open and mentions something about nightmares and then they are together as a family, finally again.  
They fall into Taako’s bed and he feels like he is about to have the most comfortable sleep he has had in years with Angus squashed between them.


End file.
